Extractor
Extractors are drones that collect Resources from a planet's surface, which allows for the automatic gathering of resources without the need for player control. Titan Extractor The most basic type of all Extractors. It requires 4 hours to collect Resources. Titan Extractor blueprints can be purchased in the Market for . Blueprints are reusable. Titan Extractor Prime This extractor has twice the capacity of the common extractor. It was first available to the Blaze and Inferno levels of Ember Prime Access. This extractor returned temporarily at December 8, 2015 through January 5, 2016 as part of the purchase-able Prime Vault, along with , , and , as well as Misa Prime Syandana, and avatars. It can only be obtained by buying the Prime Vault pack, however. Distilling Extractor The Distilling Extractor has a greater chance of collecting Uncommon and Rare resources. This type of extractor follows exactly the same mechanics as the Titan version. However, it has double the health and takes 8 hours to collect resources instead of 4 hours. It requires a fair amount of Oxium and far more Credits to build. Distilling Extractor blueprints can be purchased in the Market for . Blueprints are reusable. Distilling Extractor Prime Compared to the Distilling Extractor, it has an increased chance to collect Uncommon and Rare resources. Originally, it was only available to the Stomp level of Rhino Prime Access and its associated Prime Accessories pack but has been included in the Brains and Brawn Prime Vault pack, the Brute Prime pack, the Accessories pack, the Magnetic Mayhem Prime Vault pack, pack, and the Mag Prime Accessories pack. Deploying How to use #Build your Extractor of choice in the Foundry. #Click on the Planet with the desirable resources. #*''Note that the game requires all missions on the target planet to be unlocked to deploy an Extractor.'' #**In practice, certain nodes need not be unlocked before an extractor is deployable: #***Earth: Coba, Oro and Tikal need not be unlocked. #*''After claiming the extractor from the foundry, you may need to log out and back into the game for it to appear and function as listed.'' #Click "Deploy Extractor" (PC) or press R3 (PlayStation 4) or in on the right stick (Xbox One & Nintendo Switch). #Select the desired Extractor. #Keep an eye on the timer and health of the Extractor. #You can click "Retrieve Extractor" to put a currently working Extractor back into your inventory. #*''Retrieving the Extractor before the timer is up will reset its progress. In other words, retrieving an Extractor with 5 minutes left on the timer and deploying it again on any planet will not yield any resources and will reset the timer back to 4 hours for the Titan Extractor and 8 hours for the Distilling Extractor.'' #When the Extractor collects the resources, click "Claim Now" to retrieve the extractor. #Alternatively, you can also collect all drones at once from the Navigation page. Number of deployable drones The number of resource drones you can deploy is dependent on your Mastery Rank and whether or not you have obtained Founder/Prime Access status: *'MR 0–4: '''1 drone *'MR 5-9': 2 drones *'Mr 10+': 3 drones *'Founder status: +1 additional drone * '''Prime Access: +1 additional drone The maximum number of deployable is 5 with a Mastery Rank of 10 or greater, and both Founder and Prime Access statuses. Mechanic notes *Extractors will begin to collect resources once deployed. Once the extraction has been completed, the resources must be retrieved manually. **The amount of resources collected is equal to four resources pickups. For Rare resources (including Orokin Cells) this means a successful haul will result in four; though some (such as Neural Sensors) may be procured as additional Rare resources drop in groups of 1-3. This means that under rare circumstances, it is possible to get 4-12 of a rare resource. *The Extractor may take damage during each deployment. Failing to recall the Extractor before its health expires will result in the drone's destruction. **Higher level planets have a higher chance of damaging the Extractor. **This damage will always be lower than the health of a fully restored drone, and thus a fully restored drone may be deployed without fear. *When the Extractor's health reaches zero, the collect/deploy button is replaced with an option to scrap it for 100 credits. *After deployment, players can view the Extractor's health bar and progress by selecting the planet it is deployed on. Players can check the Extractor's health percentage by hovering over the extractor icon. *A damaged Extractor will slowly regenerate its health in a player's inventory, at a rate of approximately 1 health per 5 minutes, taking a Titan Extractor 5 hours and a Distilling Extractor 10 hours to fully recover. Resources Rarity Rates Each Extractor type has a different resource rarity rate which depends on the type of the Extractor. See here for a list of resources by rarity. *Changes are compared to the Regular Titan Extractor in percentage points (p.p.). Tips *Mars, Jupiter, Eris and Europa are planets that have two Rare Resources. **For Mars, Gallium and Morphics **For Jupiter, Hexenon and Neural Sensors **For Eris, Neurodes and Mutagen Sample **For Europa, Control Module and Morphics *A player who plays often may find it wise to build additional extractors. Damaged ones can be left to self-repair while recovered ones may be used in their place. *You can collect and deploy extractors via the Warframe App on your mobile device as well, making the extractors a reliable supply of free resources. *A good method to have a constant supply of extractors is to have 5 Distilling Extractors for when you will be out for long periods of time. Have 10 Titan Extractors to alternate per extraction in case all of them get damaged. This will ensure that none of your extractors will be destroyed if you deploy them at a constant rate, collecting resources and instantly deploying an extractor at 100% health. Notes *Sometimes when claiming an Extractor, the "deploy extractor" button may not appear correctly. You may need to exit the Navigation and reopen it before the button appears. *A drone that is at 100% progress will no longer take damage, so there's no need to worry about going to bed while your drones are collecting, granted they have sufficient health to last until they get to 100% progress. Trivia *Extractors were added into the game in , with the introduction of the Titan Extractor. *The provided media appearance of the Titan Extractor is similar to those of the Sentinels, bearing connection cylinders, used to attach Cosmetics, and an eye on top of it. **Further, the glowing circular pattern on the top of both types of Extractor is nearly identical to that on the Carrier, and the "head" segment on the Titan Extractor is similar to the Mech Head Sentinel cosmetic item. Bugs *The game currently bugs out if you attempt to deploy extractors, while on a relay station. *When collecting and immediately re-deploying extractors, the timer will not appear and the display will show the resources collected last, as though the collection had not occurred. *When switching to different planets from one with an extractor to one without, the progress bar around the extractor icon remains partially filled. Media Patch History *Fixed some cases of the ‘Deploy Resource Extractor’ button losing functionality. *Changed translations on Resource Drone extract button to be singular if only 1 Extractor is ready. *Fixed the “Sell” popup when collecting extractors (Are you sure you want to keep those?). *Fixed distilling extractors displaying over 100% health. *Fixed clicking ‘Deploy Extractor’ on Eris resulting in Sharpless, Phobos initiating. *Fixed strange flickering of UI elements that could occur on AMD or Intel GPUs (eg: on the star map where the extractor icon shows what resources are on a planet or in the Syndicate offerings tab at the top once you've scrolled down). *Fixed misleading information on the Resource Extractor Deployment UI in regions where they cannot be deployed. *Fixed an issue with being unable to deploy Resource Extractors to Eris. *Fixed missing sounds for various Star Chart elements like Resource Extractors and node pulses. *You can now claim all Extractors at once that are ready! *Frost Prime Vault Access contained Titan Extractor Prime *Fixed Extractor Drones picking up the wrong planets resources. (For real this time!) *Fixed Extractor Drones getting wrong system’s resources. Not fixed yet! *Fixed the completion of Archwing missions not 'unlocking' the node. This was preventing Extractors from being deployed. * Fixed an issue with the background being displayed incorrectly on the Extractor selection screen. *Fixed the navigation menu not resetting properly after deploying an extractor. *Fixed Extractor counts in the Foundry displays as "1 owned" when the player has multiple extractors of that type in their inventory. *Fixed an issue with Extractor UI interfering with the Arsenal UI which could lead to a loss of functionality. *Fixed Extractor icon not being removed when collecting the Extractor. *Added in new Extractor Icons to differentiate between Extractor statuses. *Players can now collect an Extractor that has been deployed on a sector that has become locked. *Fixed the visual effects when hovering over the Extractor deploy button. *Fixed an issue of being able to deploy multiple Extractors to a planet. *Fixed an issue with players being able to deploy Extractors on lobbies requiring a key. *Fixed Regular Distilling Extractor not appearing in market for crafting. *Fixed missing Loc strings for the Distilling Extractor. *Fixed Extractors showing wrong health values. *Fixed for being able to collect items multiple times from the Resource Drones/Extractors. *Titan Extractor pickups now more visible – resource total is no longer a mouse over thing, it will show all the time once the bin is ready to claim. *Introduced. }} See Also *Resources de:Extraktor es:Extractor Category:Update 11 Category:Equipment Category:Mechanics Category:Resources